


Canard

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [256]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Sinecure. Tony's desire comes true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecookiemomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [thecookiemomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/13/2000 for the word [canard](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/13/canard).
> 
> canard  
> An unfounded, false, or fabricated report or story.  
> A horizontal control and stabilizing surface mounted forward of the main wing of an aircraft.  
> An aircraft whose horizontal stabilizer is mounted forward of the main wing.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Sinecure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8835622) and also for thecookiemomma who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Starlight, Star bright." The star atop the Christmas tree reminds them of their deepest wish.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Canard

Many people completely bought into Tony’s canard as a playboy and womanizer. They would never realize that he truly did want the picket fence and everything that came with it. Well maybe not the kids. 

He woke to the feeling of an arm wrapped around his waist. That never happened. He always made sure to leave after the sex. As his brain came online, he remembered the party last night where Gibbs had agreed to be his pretend boyfriend. Even more he remembered the deep kiss Gibbs had given him when they’d gotten to Gibbs’ house. 

He quickly inferred that the arm around his waist was Gibbs. He didn’t know what to make of the kisses last night nor of the fact that Gibbs was still in bed with him. He knew Gibbs always got up early.

“I can hear you thinking.” Gibbs murmured in his ear.

Knowing he’d have to face the music sooner or later, Tony rolled over and faced Gibbs. “Is it time to talk?”

“I thought we’d start with breakfast. I was just waiting for you.” Gibbs smiled warmly at Tony.

Tony stretched his arms out over his head and flopped back onto the bed with a yawn. “Ok.”

Gibbs patted Tony on the head before getting out of bed, already fully dressed, and heading downstairs. 

Tony chuckled, amused that Gibbs had gotten up enough to get dressed and then crawled back into bed simply to spend time with him.

After Gibbs left and Tony stopped staring after his ass, Tony finally dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Making his way downstairs, Tony greeted, “It smells good.”

Gibbs came out of the kitchen with plates for each of them. “Let’s eat in the living room.”

Tony followed Gibbs into the living room. Gibbs had put up a tree and a few decorations, but there was one thing noticeably missing from the tree. It didn’t have a tree topper. “You haven’t put the star on the tree?” Tony couldn’t stop himself from asking. 

By the time Tony came over on Christmas in all previous years, Gibbs’ Christmas tree always had a star on top.

“Nope. It’s tradition to put it up on Christmas day itself and make a wish.” Gibbs remarked.

They finished breakfast and it could not be put off any longer. Tony just had to know. “Why did you agree to come with me, last night?”

Gibbs just looked at Tony. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

“What? Really?” Tony gasped, shocked. “What about the kisses?”

Gibbs stared even harder at Tony. “I wanted to kiss you.”

Tony was having a hard time wrapping his brain around exactly what Gibbs was trying to say. Tony looked at Gibbs confusion shining in his eyes. “What do you want?”

Gibbs took pity on Tony and spelled it out for him.“You.” 

“You do?” Tony couldn’t help asking. He’d never expected that response.

“Yes, Tony.” Gibbs smiled softly.

Gibbs drew Tony into his arms and gave him another kiss. This time Tony kissed back deeply.

When the kiss ended, Tony muttered. “Well I should get out of your hair.”

“You know, you can stay. We can put up the star together.” Gibbs offered. He didn’t want Tony to leave. He had a bad feeling he’d never get a second chance if Tony left now.

“Ok.” Tony agreed. He hadn’t really wanted to leave, but he’d felt he’d imposed on Gibbs too much already.

Gibbs grabbed the star and handed it to Tony. “Will you do the honor?”

“I’d be glad to.” Tony took the star and settled it on top of the tree.

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hand. “Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight.”

Tony stared at the star, but the truth was his wish had already come true. All he’d ever wanted was Gibbs. Gibbs felt the same. The only thing that could make this better would be for Tony and him to live together, but he wouldn’t push Tony. Tony was struggling with Gibbs’ feelings for him as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
